1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition to improve the adhesiveness of pre-pasted wallpaper. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a composition capable to provide improved adhesiveness to pre-pasted wallpaper once the latter has been contacted with warm water prior to hanging on a flat surface, such as a wall or a ceiling. The invention also relates to an improved method of preparing wallpaper for hanging against a flat surface wherein the pre-pasted wallpaper is contacted with warm water containing a wetting agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a long time, the preparation of a length of wall paper for hanging was simply carried out by spreading a coat of wallpaper glue on the back of the wallpaper. A few decades ago, a new technology was developed which involved the coating of wallpaper with a thin layer of glue, that operation being carried out at the mill. The product is now commonly known as pre-pasted wallpaper and is widely used. To prepare pre-pasted wallpaper for hanging it is merely sufficient to contact it with warm water which will turn the coating on the wallpaper into an adhesive. This is usually carried out by using a small elongated container filled with warm water. It is merely sufficient to previously roll the length of paper to be hung and to thereafter unroll it by passing it through the water present in the container. The speed at which the pre-pasted paper is passed through the warm water and the temperature of the latter are both quite critical with the result that for the normal handyman, it is nearly impossible to achieve good adhesiveness so that some people prefer not to use such type of wallpaper. There is therefore a need to enable the pre-pasted wallpaper to achieve good adhesiveness after having been contacted with warm water, without complicating the operation as a whole.
The general technique involved in hanging pre-pasted wallpaper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,865. On the other hand, a discussion of the type of adhesives used in pre-pasted wallpaper as well as a new type of adhesive are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,073. Finally, a treatment of a wall surface to improve the adhesiveness of wallpaper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,800.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,043 describes the combination of a dialkyl ester of sulfosuccinic acid with water and alcohol. These dialkyl esters are also disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,887,504 PA1 2,969,332 PA1 4,328,279 PA1 4,434,090
It is not believed however, that a composition or a method have been disclosed to achieve an improved adhesiveness of pre-pasted wallpaper.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a composition capable of improving the adhesiveness of pre-pasted wallpaper once the latter has been contacted with warm water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composition which will improve the adhesiveness of pre-pasted wallpaper.